Cross Career
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career? (Based on The Characters Bible for KnB and Future Fish of Free! ES) NO PAIRINGS! JUST RANDOMNESS! Please aware, there might be OOC-ness in this! [ON-HIATUS! I'M SORRY!]
1. Chefs (Haruka and Murasakibara)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

Nanase Haruka and Murasakibara Atsushi

Haruka's arranging cakes into the display case of the café carefully, trying not to ruined the beautiful decorated cakes while at it. He picked up the last cake from the nearest table and as he carefully picked it up…

"Nanase-kun!" A female voiced suddenly called his name and startled him. He quickly balanced the cake that almost fall and he sighed in relieved. He turned around, glaring at the female.

"What is it Iroha-san?" He asked coldly, and she sighed.

"Is that how you treat your boss?" She pouted and he looked away from her. She sighed as she looked at the decorated cakes in the big display case. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Nice work as usual Nanase-kun!" She praised him and he nodded at her as he put the last cake into the display cake.

"Do you need help with anything Iroha-san?" Haruka asked as he looked up at his employee, a smile adorned her face.

"Well, since you asked. We will have a new pastries chef today." She spoke up, and he blinked.

"Why do we have to recruit a new one?" He asked, his face clearly show he's uncomfortable with her idea. She smiled.

"Well, you pastries and cakes are delicious Nanase-kun. But I want to assign you as our main chef, since our old main chef resigned last week. So you'll be promoted as the main chef! Isn't that great?!" She gleefully shouted and his eyes widen.

"Promoted?" He asked and she nodded.

"You really skillful Nanase-kun, and I had to admit, all of your cooking is really well received by the customers. So I thought, 'Why not?'. So yeah. Don't worry, your pastries kitchen will be handed to a professional."

'_Professional?' _He asked himself and suddenly the front door bell rang, signaling a customer walked in.

"I'm sorry, the café is still clo- Oh Murasakibara-kun! You finally here! Welcome to the 4 Season Café!" Iroha greeted the newcomer and Haruka's eyes widen at the sight of the new person.

'_H-He's huge!'_ Haruka thought as he staring at the person who stood in front of the entrance of the café.

The person height is surprisingly tall, stand by 6'10. He had a shoulder length purple hair and matching purple eyes. His hand is full of snacks as he took a bite from his maiubo. He slowly chewed the snack in his mouth as his purple eyes looking around the café in bored manner.

"Ah, Iroha-chin~ Nice to see you again." The tall man greeted Iroha with a nod, and she nodded back. His boring eyes fallen towards the display case, and his eyes widen and sparkling, like a little boy found his favourite toy. He walked towards the display case, which startled Haruka who were standing behind the said case.

"Uwaaa~ They look so tasty~" The man happily spoke, and Haruka blinked in surprised at his childish way of speaking.

"Iroha-chin~ I want to taste some of those~" He pleaded with a puppy eyes, and she giggled at the giant.

"Nanase-kun, can you please bring a slice of the cake for Murasakibara-kun?" She asked and Haruka nodded, disappeared to the kitchen.

**xXx**

"Hmmm. This taste really good~" Murasaki happily exclaimed as he ate the cake that were brought earlier by Haruka. Haruka nodded, feel appreciated by the compliment.

"That's good to hear Murasakibara-kun. Nanase-kun here made this cake." Iroha smiled as she looked at Haruka. Murasaki looked up at the shorter male as he munching the cake.

"Ahhhh~ You're the famous pastries chef that the people mention about~" Murasaki point out and Haruka blinked in surprised. Him? Famous? No way.

"I think that some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not famous."

"Ahhh~ Really modest he is~"

"He is isn't it?" Iroha giggled as she looked up at Haruka, and he looked at her.

"Anyway, Nanase-kun, this is the chef that will replace you. Murasakibara-kun, this is the chef that you will replaced."

"Ahhh~ Nice to meet you~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi~" Murasaki offered his big hand for a handshake. Haruka hesitated at first but returned the handshake.

"Nanase Haruka."

**xXx**

"I'm done~" Murasaki sang as he push out a cart that full of colourful macaroons towards the display case. Haruka's eyes widen in surprised he watching his junior placing the macaroons carefully into the case.

Murasaki noticed his stare and gave him a blue macaroon to Haruka. Haruka blinked at this as he accepted the macaroon.

"What flavor is this?" Haruka asked as he examined the macaroon in his hand. The macaroon are in blue colour with light blue dots all over it. It was small and the shape is perfect.

"That's blueberry mint flavor. It's my own recipe~" Murasaki stated as he retie his long hair again, as Haruka noticed, the third time for today.

Haruka nodded and he gently bite the macaroon, and his eyes widen.

"I-It's good." He stuttered out as he chewed slowly. The mixture of sweet and sour with a small light taste of cool by the mint in his mouth. Murasaki smiled proudly.

"Thanks Haru-chin~"

"What's with the nickname?" He asked, obvious annoyed by the nickname. Murasaki ignored the question as he headed back into his kitchen.

**xXx**

"Here." A plate of spaghetti is placed in front of Murasaki as Murasaki stared the food with excitement. They just finished their shift for that day and since they are the last people left the café, Haruka decided to cook something for the purple haired giant.

"Uwaaa~ It look so tasty Haru-chin~" Murasaki sang happily as he looked up at Haruka. Haruka nodded at Murasaki.

"Eat it. As gratitude for your hard work." Haruka spoke and at this, Murasaki took the fork.

"Itadakimasu~" And he dig in, enjoying the taste of the spaghetti.

"It's good!" He slurped the spaghetti and Haruka sighed at his childishness.

"Thanks. By the way, your mouth."

"Ah." Murasaki took the tissue and wiped his mouth and continue eating the tasty food that were made by his new senior, Nanase Haruka.

**xXx**

**A/N: **Finally done for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this cross-over fanfiction! Policemen Aomine, Rin and Sousuke is up next!


	2. Policemen (Rin, Sosuke and Aomine)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

Matsuoka Rin, Yamazaki Sousuke and Aomine Daiki

**-x-x-x-**

_**BANG!**_

"Tch! Why is this so damn difficult?!" Cursed Rin as he glaring at the bullet hole that was clearly out from the target that is meters away from him, which who is behind the counter. He took off his sound-proofed headphone and goggle angrily as Sousuke sighed at his childhood friend.

"Rin, just keep calm and focused. Let me show you." Sousuke spoke as he began to raise his gun at his eyes level. His teal green eyes focused on the target as he kept his shoulders and arm kept firm. Then he pulled the trigger.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Three shots were released from the gun, and all hit the center of the target. Rin's eyes widen as he looked up at his taller friend. Sousuke took off his goggle and smirked, clearly proud by his shooting skill.

"Damn it Sousuke. Stop giving me those smug look of yours." Rin groans as he nudges Sousuke's leg with his leg. Sousuke grins at him, still giving him the smug look which right now, Rin despised.

"I can't help it." Sousuke replied with a huge smirk on his handsome face.

Today, Officer Matsuoka Rin and Officer Yamazaki Sousuke got a one-day off from their work, and they decided to sharpen their shooting skill. Sousuke's already given the talent in shooting skills, were nicknamed as "The Perfect Shooter" by the seniors, as he can shoot at any range and also can aim in few seconds only. While Rin on the other hand…

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Really Rin? We've been here for like 2 hours already, and you still hadn't hit the center even once." Sousuke teased at his shorter friend and Rin growled, showing his shark teeth. Sousuke shook it off with a sigh.

"Here, I'll help you, again." Sousuke sighed as he stood behind Rin, raising Rin's arms at his eye level. Rin gripped the gun, and Sousuke pat Rin's arms and shoulder.

"Keep your shoulders and arms firm. Yep, like that. Focus your eyes at the center of the target Rin. Don't let your hands shaking, or you'll miss the target. You don't want to hurt the hostage do you?" Sousuke instructed, and Rin followed. After Sousuke made sure Rin followed his instructions perfectly, he step away from Rin.

Rin's red eyes stayed focused at the center as he kept his hands from shaking. He inhaled as he closed his eyes, and exhaled with his red eyes opened again.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Silence conquering the space of the shooting range, and suddenly Rin grinned and look at his taller friend.

"I did it!" Rin shouted excitedly as Sousuke laughed loudly.

"Good work Rin! All hit the center!" Sousuke praised, which Rin proudly puffed his chest. Then suddenly they heard chuckles. They turned around and their eyes widen, Rin grinded his shark-teeth when saw the person.

"Aomine…" Rin hissed as a very tall tanned man walked into the room, a huge smirk on his face.

"Is that a way you treat your senior?" Aomine glared at Rin then look towards Rins target, and he smirked. He turned to Rin with a scoff, which piss Rin off more.

"Is that all you can do Matsuoka?" Aomine mocked as he walked towards the booth next to Rin. Rin glared at the tanned man as Aomine wearing the goggle over his eyes and the sound-proofed headphone over his ears.

Aomine load his gun with ease, and with one arm, he shoot five times and all hit the middle spot! Sousuke's and Rin's eyes widen as big as the saucers, both shocked and amazed how Aomine can shoot with ease with one hand only. Aomine noticed both of the junior officers and smirks.

"What? I need to show I'm better than you guys, or you guys will underestimate me." Aomine rolled his eyes as he reload then shoot again. Aomine grinned in satisfaction when saw Rin mouth agape. Damn he felt proud.

Rin growled and then he took his stance, and shooting five times. But sadly, it didn't go as well as Aomine. Seeing this, Aomine laughed loudly at the embarrassed Rin. Sousuke sighed at his friend.

'_Why are you so hot-headed Rin…?'_

"Oh God! That was a good laugh! Gahaha! Do that more Matsuoka! Oh you should look your face look like! You look so confident! Bwahaha!" Aomine didn't stop laughing, and Sousuke sweat-drop at this.

Their senior Aomine Daiki is famous at the HQ by being the most lazy ass police but also one of the most reliable one around. Sousuke sighed as he watched Rin become more enraged. It's too late to stop the shark boy now.

Rin growled loudly as he slammed his fist on the booth, which caught the blue haired attention. Aomine looked at Rin, smirk still on his face.

"Sergeant Aomine Daiki, I challenged you to have a match with me." Rin proposed to his superior, and Aomine tilt his head, scoffing.

"Ahn? You? Challenge me? Ha! You sure are funny! What's the prize?"

"I'll do anything for you for 2 weeks if you win. And vice-versa." Rin told Aomine, and Aomine lazily glared at him.

"Yamazaki, what's the rules?" Aomine look at the teal eyed man and Sousuke sighed. He looked at his fellow officers lazily.

"50 bullets, 5 bullets missed, you lost. You need to use both hands Aomine-san." Sousuke explained, and Aomine's rolled his eyes.

"That'll be a piece of cake. After all, the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said his famous quote, and Rin growled at him. Rin glared at Sousuke, giving _him 'Why the hell are you giving such a hard rules?!'_ look.

Sousuke smirked seeing Rin's reaction, then he mouthed at Rin, "I believe in ya buddy." Rin sighed then start to reload his gun, followed by Aomine. After few minutes of preparations, they took their stance as their eyes focus on the target.

Sousuke stood behind them, his eyes steadily look at the two idiotic people in front of him.

"Alright, on your mark." Sousuke started, and both of them raise their guns.

"Get set." Index fingers on the triggers.

"Go."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Aghhhh dammit! Just one more bullet dammit!" Rin cursed aloud as he crouched down on the floor outside the shooting place.

Yes, Aomine won, obviously. Aomine won by 46/50, and Rin lost by 45/50, which was actually pretty good for Rin who just mastered the shooting skill, but somehow this challenge had greatly scarred his ego.

"Relax, your marks are pretty good, even though you still a beginner." Sousuke spoke up, trying to cheer up Rin, but to no avail since Rin giving Sousuke is famous growl.

Sousuke rolled his eyes as he heard Rin mumbles under his breath. Then he saw Aomine walked out from the shooting range building. Aomine noticed his stare and look down at the sulking Rin, and smirked. He walked towards them and stop in front of Rin.

Rin who were hiding his face between his knees noticed and looked up, glaring daggers at his senior. Aomine raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Well, looks like you'll be under me for 2 weeks ahn?" Aomine spoke up, and Rin groaned at the idea working under Aomine for two weeks. That'll be disaster coming to them soon…

**-x-x-x-**

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"Onii-chan! Here's your and Sousuke's bento!" Gou chirped happily as she gave Rin two boxes of bento. Rin smiled at his sister and ruffled her head. She pouted.

"I'll be going to the hospital now onii-chan! See you tonight!" Gou waved at her brother and entered an awaited taxi and drove away from the police building. He sighed and entered the building, sniffing the delicious scent of his sister cooking.

"Matsuoka." Rin vein popped up hearing the voice and he turned around to meet his senior, an angry look on his face. Aomine raised his eyebrow in amusement, but shook it off.

"You did said you will do anything for me right?"

"For two weeks. Why?"

Aomine smirked as he pull out his cellphone and look at Rin who were puzzled by Aomine's action.

"Gimme your sister number."

.

.

.

"FUCK NO! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** I just randomly put Gou in this chapter. XD Sadly there's not a lot of Sousuke in here. I'm apologized to Sousuke's fans out there. It just so hard to slipped him in. Nah, there will no romance in this fanfic, don't worry.

By the way, I don't really know if the way of shooting the gun that I wrote here is true or not, so if there's any gun shooter out there, I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Please correct me!

Anyway, next will be the hot smexy firemen Kagami and Makoto! Thanks for reading! RnR!


	3. Firefighters (Makoto and Kagami)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

Tachibana Makoto and Kagami Taiga

**-x-x-x-**

"So this is where I'll be living from now on?" Kagami asked himself as he entered his new apartment. Kagami just become a firefighter, and firefighters were given quarters for them to live with. He looked around his new home with satisfaction. He checked every room in the apartment, then he noticed something.

"Why is there 2 bedrooms?" He blinked then he heard something drop at the entrance door. He looked around and saw a man picking up his stuffs that were fallen out from a box that were fallen from his hands.

"Oh no!" The man gasped and as he picking up his stuffs, another hand helped him. The man looked up and saw Kagami in front of him. He blinked in surprised.

"Yo. Let me help you." Kagami offered and start helping the man sort up his stuffs.

After few minutes, the men had put all their stuffs into the apartment. The man sigh happily and look up at Kagami.

"Thanks for the help. Looks like we will be housemates huh? I'm Tachibana Makoto. You are?" Makoto introduced himself and offered his hand. Kagami grinned and accepted his hand and shake their hands.

"Kagami Taiga."

**-x-x-x-**

The firefighters just arrived at a scene where a house was on fire. As Makoto and Kagami were pulling the hose out, they heard a hysteric scream.

"My daughters! They're still in the house!" A woman gasped out as tears streaming down her cheeks as she's watching her house being eaten by the flames. Makoto and Kagami without a second thought grab their masks with few extras one and also an axe and dash through the house without care about the angry yelling by their seniors.

Makoto pushed the front door with his shoulder, but the door won't budge.

"Move aside Tachibana!" Kagami shouted and as Makoto move aside, Kagami began to run and pushed the door with his shoulder with his might, and the door fall down.

"Nice work Kagami!" Makoto shouted and they began to enter the burning house, greeted by the blazing heat. They flinched but they enter the building further, until they heard cries from a room.

"Mommy! Mommy!"A little girl scream and a baby cries were heard. They ran upstairs, trying to avoid the burning obstacles that were fallen before them. But suddenly they stop as a huge hole were in front them, stopping them from reaching the room that was 6 feet in front of them. Makoto started to panicked.

"What should we do Kagami?!" Makoto asked and suddenly his eyes widen. Kagami jump over the hole with ease, and Makoto was amazed. Kagami landed safely, and he looked at Makoto.

"Tachibana! Hurry up! You can do it!" Kagami called out and Makoto gulped and looked into the hole, unsure if he can do it.

"Tachibana!"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Makoto shouted back and he walked back few steps, and start to run and jumped over the hole. He rolled on the floor as he landed. Kagami grinned.

"I know you can do it." Kagami patted on Makoto's back and they rushed into the room. As the open the door, they look around. They didn't saw anyone at all.

"M-Mister! Up here! Help!" A little voice called out, and they looked up at the ceiling and their eyes widen. A little girl with a baby in her small arms hide on the ceiling. Her eyes were showing how scared she was, but she held the crying baby in her arms.

"Little girl, what's your name?" Makoto asked softly as Kagami looking around so he can help the little girl down, fast before the fire come to the room.

"T-Tenma…" The little girl answered and Makoto smiled. He pull his arms out, and she blinked at his action.

"Tenma-chan, do you think you can jump down?" He asked and she shook her head, clearly show how scared she was. She held her sister tighter.

"N-No…" She whispered and her eyes starting to cry. Makoto began to panicked.

"D-Don't cry Tenma-chan. Kagami, have you found anything yet?!" Makoto shouted as he watched his teammate still searching.

"Just continueTachibana! Don't let her panicked!" Kagami shouted back, and Makoto nodded and looked up at the little girl.

"Tenma-chan, just calm down alright? We will try to bring you down…" Makoto ushered her, and she nodded. Suddenly cracking sound were heard, and the fire entered the room.

"Shit!" Kagami cursed and he growled. He looked and noticed that there's a drawers under the ceiling where the girl is.

"Tachibana, moved aside. I'm getting her down." Kagami spoke up and Makoto moved aside. Kagami took a step back and run to the drawers and jumped on it. As he jumped, he reached his hand on the ceiling. Tenma's eyes widen as she moved aside so Kagami can climb on the ceiling.

Kagami climbed up and he offered his arms to her. He smiled down at her.

"Tenma, come. I'll bring you down." Kagami ushered and she let him carry her in bridal style. Kagami jumped down on the floor, which shaken the floor and the felt the floor getting unbalanced. Makoto quickly put on the mask on Tenma and the baby. They lucky they bring the kids mask.

"Tachibana, you hold the baby. I'll hold Tenma." Kagami instructed and Makoto nodded. Makoto took the baby into his arms and they start to run out from the house.

**-x-x-x-**

"Waaaa mummy! I'm scared!" Tenma cried as she hugged her mom tightly. Her mom hugged her back as she kissed her daughter forehead.

"Ma'am, here's your daughter." Makoto offered the baby and she took her baby into her arms and hugged both of her daughters into her arms.

"Thank you so much for saving them. They all I have now…" The woman sobbed and both men smiled. Makoto patted Tenma's head gently.

"Tenma-chan is a brave girl. She didn't cry when we meet her." Makoto commented and the woman smiled at her older daughter, proud of her.

"Onii-chan onii-chan!" Tenma called out and both men looked down at her and bent down to her level. She kissed their cheeks and hugged them.

"Thank you so much! Firemen are awesome!" She thanked them, and left to her mother. They watched the little girl went away and laughed.

**-x-x-x-**

"Damn. Now I know how tired being a firefighter is…" Kagami sighed as he slumped down on the couch, sighing.

"And getting lectured by the seniors too. What a day…" Kagami continued and Makoto chuckled.

"At least Tenma-chan and her sister is save."

"True that." Kagami laughed lightly. He looked at Makoto who was drinking a juice. Makoto noticed his stare and blinked.

"What is it Kagami?" Makoto asked and Kagami smirked. He relaxed himself on the couch, his eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm amazed how you handle the kid." Kagami spoke up and Makoto smiled as he sat next to Kagami.

"Well, I have little brother and little sister back home. So I used to kids." Makoto told and Kagami smirked.

"Lucky you."

"Your jump are awesome too! There's not a lot of people can jump that high!" Makoto excitedly told Kagami as his eyes sparkled and Kagami laughed.

Suddenly rumbling sound were heard, and Makoto scratched his cheeks.

"Well… I guess that's my stomach. Hahaha." Makoto nervously laughed and Kagami laughed.

"I'll make dinner. You go take a shower first."

**-x-x-x-**

"Uwaaaa! That's a lot of food Kagami!" Makoto eyes sparkled as he saw dishes were on the table. Kagami sat down and followed by Makoto.

"Itadakimasu~" They said in unison and start to eat. Makoto kept praising how tasty the foods are and Kagami kept laughing about it.

"I'm bad at cooking to be honest." Makoto told and Kagami chuckled.

"Well, I can cook. So yeah. Don't worry about it." Kagami spoke and they nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

Makoto can't sleep for the night, so he decided for a walk would be fine. He walked out the apartment and locked the door as the cold weather greeted him. He shivered.

"It's cold…" He whispered as he start to walk towards the near park. As he walked, he heard a sound of a ball hit the ground and he blinked. He looked to his right and a smile appeared on his lips.

'_It's been a while since I watch people playing basketball.'_ He thought as he saw a man playing basketball by himself at the center of the court. He walked towards the court and his eyes widen in surprised.

"Kagami?!" Makoto shouted as Kagami dunked the ball. His hand gripped the hoop, which made him hang in the air. He let go off the hoop and landed on his feet. He wiped his sweat and noticed Makoto who were watching him.

"Yo Tachibana."

"I didn't know you play basket!" Makoto exclaimed and Kagami blinked.

"Yep, I played basketball. Wanna join?" Kagami grinned as he threw the ball to Makoto and Makoto catch it.

Makoto took off his coat as a grinned plastered on his face. He start to dribbled the ball and ran pass through Kagami. Kagami eyes widen and as he turned around, Makoto shot the ball into the hoop. He grinned.

"You played too?" Kagami asked and Makoto smiled and nodded.

"It's been a while. I used to play basketball." Makoto answered and Kagami grinned.

"Let's play one-on-one." A smirk on the red head face and Makoto nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm sorry if there's an OOC in this! Dx**

**I don't know if Japanese Firefighters were given place to stay or not, since my country does. Lol I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

**A/N:** Here you go! It's been a huge brainstorm for this both! Hope you enjoyed this one! RnR are welcome! Pilot Kise and Astronaut Nagisa for the next chapter!


	4. Astronaut and Pilot (Nagisa and Kise)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

_Hazuki Nagisa and Kise Ryouta_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Wheee~!" A young Kise ran around the room with his favorite toy plane in his hand. Curious, a young Nagisa looked up from his drawing, his pink eyes drawn to Kise. He puffed his cheeks, pouting._

"_Ryou-chaaaan! I wanna play, too!" young Nagisa whined. Kise paused, looking at Nagisa, and then to his toy. He then puffed his cheeks out and pulled his toy away from the pink-eyed boy, causing him to pout further._

"_Nooo!" Kise whined as he pulled out his tongue to the other blond. Nagisa pink eyes sharpened as he glared with all he had at Kise._

"_Pweaseeeee?"_

"_Nooooooo!" _

"_Hazuki! Kise!" their teacher scolded, "Stop fighting both of you." The two small boys continued to glare at each other. Esch boy's face sported a pout as fierce as their glare, with puffed out red cheeks and quivering bottom lips. They turned away from each other with a huff, causing the teacher to sigh in relief._

"_Alright kids~! Lets draw something today~!" the teacher sang. The children in the classroom scattered to their seats, giggling and whispering in excitement. However, there were two blond boys that stuck out from the rest. Kise and Nagisa were seated next to each other, the both of them still pouting._

_The teacher gave each of the children a piece of paper and crayons sets. Their eyes brighten seeing the colours of the crayons._

"_We'll be drawing what you want to be when you grow up, alright?" _

"_Haaaaaaaaiiiiiii!" The children shouted gleefully and began to draw what they want. The teacher sighed happily and began to tour around the classroom, checking the progress of each student. She stopped behind Kise and Nagisa, quietly examining their work._

_Nagisa began to draw a stick figure and 2 pink dots as the eyes. He took orange crayon and drawing an… astronaut costume? She giggled and looked over to Kise as he drawing a plane and a stick figure besides the plane. She smiled and left the two young blonds._

_As she examining the other students, suddenly they heard shouting and arguing. They look over the source of the shout and she groaned._

"_It's mine!"_

"_Nuh uh! It's mine!" _

"_Kise Ryouta! Hazuki Nagisa!" The teacher interfered, and the young blonds look up at her. "Just what on earth are you two fighting about?" She asked and on suddenly Nagisa's pink eyes began to water, and she flinched seeing this._

"_Ryoha-senseeeeeeeiiiiii! Ryou-chan is a big meany!" Nagisa cried out as he hugged her leg. Kise eyes widen at Nagisa's statement and he looked up at her. Tears start to fall from his hazel eyes as he quickly hugged her other leg. _

"_Nuh uh! Hazuki is!" Kise look up at her as his lips began to quivering. She sighed as she crouched down to their height. _

"_So, what are you two fighting about?" She asked and at this, they glare at each other and point at each other._

"_I want to use MINE yellow crayon! But Ryou-chan stole it from me!" Nagisa whined and Kise shook his head in disagreement._

"_Nuh uh! It's mine!" He argued back and Nagisa look at him angrily._

"_Mine!"_

"_Alright alright, settle down kids." The teacher patted their heads, and they look at her again. Her hand dug into the pocket of the apron. "Here, you can have mine." Ryoha-sensei took out a yellow crayon and Kise eyes sparkle and he took it. He looked at Nagisa with satisfied grin and he pulled out his tongue and Nagisa puffed his cheeks angrily. They both sat back on their seats and continue their work._

**-x-x-x-**

"_Everyone, it's time to show me your work~!" Ryoha-sensei clapped her hand excitedly, and the children stop drawing and look up at her. _

"_Haaaaaiiiii!" _

_She began to tour around, a proud smile on her face. She kept praising them one by one, telling them how beautiful their work is. After she done, she sat on her chair. Her eyes began to wander around the classroom and her eyes landed on a blond boy._

"_Hazuki-kun. Can you show us your drawing?" Ryoha-sensei asked softly and he grinned ear to ear. He stepped on the chair, and he proudly showed his drawing to his classmates. He drew a picture of himself in an orange astronaut costume with a rocket besides it._

"_When I grow up, I wanna be an as-as-as…" Nagisa began to stutter the word, trying his hardest to pronounce it. Ryoha-sensei smiled and she stood up and walk towards the chalk board. She took the chalk and began to write a word. All eyes blinked in curiosity as she finished write the word. She put down the chalk and looked at her students._

"_Alright, it is pronounced as Astronaut. Follow after me, astronaut."_

"_Astronaut!" The children shouted, and she smiled. Her eyes landed on Nagisa again, the smile still on her face._

"_Hazuki-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked again and his pink eyes sparkle._

"_Astronaut!" He gleefully shouted and she nodded. He sat back down on his chair happily. Her eyes landed on the other blond._

"_Kise-kun, what about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ryoha-sensei asked him and Kise grinned as he abruptly stood up. He show a drawing of himself with a plane besides him. He peeked over the paper, his hazel eyes sparkle with excitement._

"_When I grow up, I wanna be a pilot so I can fly on the blue sky!" Kise explained as he expanded his arms widely. She giggled at this._

'_They all are so adorable!' _

**-x-x-x-**

"Yes mom, I know. Yeah, I just arrive. Uh huh. Alright mom, see you soon. I love you too." With that, Kise hang up his phone as sighed loudly. He looked around the busy airport with a smile. He began to pull his luggage and exit the airport. As he stepping out from the airport, he inhale deeply and exhale.

"Uwaaahhh! Nothing is better than Japanese air~!" He sighed happily as he stretched his arms into the air. He arc his painful back then he punching his stiffs shoulder.

"Man… I'm pretty darn lucky to have two weeks holiday. Well! A coffee sound good! Ah, taxi!" Kise raised his hand to an upcoming taxi. The taxi stopped and he stepped into it.

**-x-x-x-**

Kise looked around the busy street of the city, his hazel eyes wander around aimlessly as he let out a loud sigh.

"Let's see, I heard that the café is around he-"

"Mister! Be careful!" Kise blinked and as turned around, his body been hit by a cart and resulted him fallen on the hard ground butt first. He winced as he rubbed his hurting butt. He opened his eyes and he watched the cart collided into a tree and cause the stuffs in the cart to be thrown up by the impact. He groaned and as he tried to stand up, his flinched in pained.

"Ouch ouch ouch… Oi! Be careful with your damn cart!" Kise angrily shouted and a young blond man running towards him and he stopped in front of Kise, gasping out for breath

"I-I'm sorry! I slipped on a banana peel and I accidentally let go off my cart. Here, let me help you!" The young man explained as he extended his hand to Kise. Kise sighed as he accepted the man's hand.

"Hip hip hurray!" The man sang as he pulled Kise up. Kise sighed as he dusting off his dirty black slack. The young man eyes widen in surprised.

"Uwaaaa! You're so tall!" The young man point out in amusement which made Kise blinked in surprised and he smirked.

"Thanks for helping. And you are…" as Kise looked down, his eyes widen and he pointed his index finger on the young man face.

"Hazuki?!" Kise gasped out and the man blinked as he tilted his head to right.

"You…How do you know me?" The young man asked as Kise grinned at him.

"Well, you being the famous Hazuki Nagisa, the chibi astronaut!" Kise commented and Nagisa pouted at this.

"Ne ne! Do you remember me?!" Kise asked as he pointed his index finger to himself. Nagisa blinked again as his eyes scan over Kise's features.

The blond hair…

Long eyelashes…

Hazel eyes…

Big grin…

"K-Kise?! Kise Ryouta?!" Nagisa pointed his index finger at Kise, and Kise nodded.

"Glad you remember me!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Uwaaa! So you really do become a pilot!" Nagisa eyes sparkled as Kise laughing while scratching his head in embarrassment. After the accident, they decided to sit on a bench at the near park.

"Well, you become an astronaut yourself Hazukiicchi!" Kise beamed as his eyes sparkles as Nagisa tilted his head to side, blinking.

"Hazukicchi?"

"Oh, I put "cchi" on the end on anyone's name who I respect." Kise explained and Nagisa eyes widen in surprised.

"B-But I didn't do anything…" Nagisa mumbled and at this Kise smiled softly at his childhood friend.

"Well, you become an astronaut like you wanted to right? So you earned it." Kise grinned at the shorter male and Nagisa laughed at this.

"Well Ryou-chan! You become a pilot! It must be amazing to fly over from country to country!"

"Please don't call me Ryou-chan." Kise's shoulder slumped as he heard the nicknamed given by Nagisa. He looked up at Nagisa again and grinned.

"But going out to space is more awesome Hazukicchi!" Kise stated and Nagisa shook his head.

"No! Going to different country is definitely awesome too!"

"I think going to space is awesome as well!"

"Well, say the person who went to fly across the sky."

"Well, I guess the person who said that is the one who went to the space huh?"

The argue turn intense as they glaring at each other. Angry hazel eyes met with pink eyes. Silence lingered in the air and suddenly both blond laughing loudly.

"It's really been a while we haven't fighting like this huh?!" Kise asked as he wiped the tears away and Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I saw you in magazines when we were high school! You become a basketball player and a model huh? That's awesome!" Nagisa beamed up and Kise proudly puffed his chest.

"Well! I become the ace of Kaijo High! Of course I'm awesome!" Kise proudly announced as Nagisa cross his arms over his chest.

"Wow Ryou-chan, so cocky."

"Don't call me that! And I was joking!" Kise joked and Nagisa laughed.

"So why didn't continue as professional basketball player or modelling?" Nagisa asked and at this, Kise blinked and a smile appeared on his handsome face as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Well… At first I wanted to. But I kept thinking, 'How is it felt like to be flying through that blue sky?'" Kise said as he reach out his arm towards the sky and grip his hand, like he was reaching for something. His smile became wider as he turned to Nagisa, his eyes show how excited he is. "Then I remembered when we were kids, I said I wanted to become a pilot! So I decided I want to become a pilot and continue my dream from when I was a kid." Kise explained as he stretched his arms up and put it on his neck. Nagisa look at him and then the sky.

"Yeah… I understand the feel." Nagisa nodded in agreement and Kise grinned.

"So Hazukicchi! Do you know any good place around here for a coffee? Been in the plane for 1 whole day is tiresome, seriously!" Kise whined. Nagisa eyes went up as he tap his chin with his finger, then his eyes widen and he looked at his taller friend.

"There's this awesome café I always went! And my friend worked there! I heard there's a new pastries chef there! Let's go there!" Nagisa suggested and Kise eyes sparkled as he nodded in excitement. They stood up and walked towards the café.

"You're a swimmer? That's awesome!"

"Yeah and then…"

They trailed of, heading towards the café, catching up for the sake of their old times.

**-x-x-x-**

**THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION. THANKS TO LEIXYM FOR POINTING OUT A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**A/N: **An awesome friend of mine, kuroyui, suggested this two as a childhood friends. So yeah. XD I choose this two together for this chapter since both of them have the same bubbly personalities and both of them work in the sky. (Or out of earth in Nagisa's case.) Baby Kise and Nagisa are adorable, don't you think?! *Love love*

Anyway, Doctor Midorima and Scientist Rei up next! Hope you enjoy this chapter! RnR are most welcomed!


	5. Scientist and Doctor (Rei and Midorima)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

_Ryuugazaki Rei and Midorima Shintarou_

**-x-x-x-**

"You again?" Midorima eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Rei entered his room, with cuts, again. Rei rolled his eyes as he sat on the patient chair.

"Midorima-sensei, don't complain. If it weren't because of me, your clinic would go bankrupt." Rei spoke up and at this Midorima pointed his tapped fingers towards the scientist, clearly annoyed by him.

"You and your ridiculous inventions! Just die already! Matsuoka, the first-aid kit please." Midorima demanded and Gou entered the room with the first aid kit in her hand and she handed it to Midorima. Midorima nodded and Gou turned her attention to Rei, sighing.

"Mouu Rei-kun. What kind of experiments are you creating? Each time you come here, you always come with all the cuts and bruises." Gou stated, clearly worried about her high school friend. Rei specs twinkling as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm creating an invention that will create beau- Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Just shut up will you?" Midorima groan as he cleaning the dirt on Rei's face roughly and Rei groan in protest but kept quiet. Gou sighed as she took off Rei's lab coat and hang it on chair.

"Midorima-sensei, do you need help with anything?" Gou asked as she tapped his shoulder and the said man blush lightly and push his glasses, hiding his redden cheeks.

"N-no. I'll be fine. You can go arrange the documents-nanodayo." Midorima instructed and Gou nodded and left the room, leaving the two spectacles men alone. Rei's violet eyes wander around the room, and his eyebrow twitched.

"What's with all these ridiculous items?" Rei asked as he picked up a box, and a clown pop-up from it. His eyes widen.

"They are not ridiculous. They are my lucky items for Oha-Asa." Midorima explained as he took the box away from Rei's hand and put it on his desk again and pick up an alcohol.

"Oha-asa? You mean the Daily horoscope?" Rei asked and Midorima nodded as he damp the cotton with the alcohol.

"Today Cancer's lucky item is penguin stuff plush." Midorima stated as he look towards a direction. Rei followed his gaze and his eyes darken. A penguin plush that were the same size as 3 years old kid seated on a chair.

Silence lingering the air and muffling laughed were heard from the blue head. Midorima look towards him and suddenly Rei burst out laughing.

"Bwahahaha! There's no such thing as lucky items or lucky days! That just plain ridiculous! Bwahahaha!" Rei continued to laughed, and the green head doctor become annoyed he rubbed the alcohol-filled cotton on the cut on Rei's face, which cause the blue head to winced in pain.

"Oi! Be careful!"

"Just stay still or I can't finish my work!"

"Is this how you treat your patient?!"

"Only to you Ryuugazaki."

At this, vein popped out on Rei's forehead, clearly annoyed by the doctor. Their eyes met an intense glaring competition started.

"At least mine Oha-Asa never led me to my doom-nano dayo." Midorima started and Rei scoffed.

"There's nothing beautiful with Oha-Asa. All I see is you bringing around some weird stuffs that will get in people's ways."

"Well, my stuffs never hurt me like yours did."

"Even though my creation is always ruined or destroyed, at least they will become a beautiful invention!" At this, Midorima rolled his eyes as he snorted.

"That will be 100 more years I hope." Midorima commented and Rei groaned at this as his violet eyes glared at him.

"No way! It will be soon! I will prove it to you! Ouch! Oi!" Rei winced as Midorima roughly patted the cotton again.

"It's hurts!"

"Just! Sit! Still!"

"Can you both just be quiet?!" Gou slammed the door open, her face flushed showing how angry she was. Both men stopped and looked up at her. Her ruby eyes scanned over the messy room that cause by the struggling men.

"Can you both be quiet? Rei-kun, stop struggling when Midorima-sensei treating you!"

"But he!"

"And Midorima-sensei! Stop treating him too rough! He's still your patient!"

"Y-Yes."

She let out a loud sighed as she rubbed her temple in annoyance. She looked around the room again and she let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm heading out now. Onii-chan called me for something." She spoke up and at this, Midorima grabbed her arm, which halted her. She looked towards him, her ruby eyes met with his green one.

"Can you go over to Seirin's kindergarten? A friend of mine asked for my help there, but somehow this idiot over here," Midorima glared at Rei and he flinched. Midorima looked back at Gou. "held me back. He asked me to deliver this." Midorima took a box and gave it to Gou and she took it carefully. She blinked at this.

"What is this Midorima-sensei?" Gou asked as she look up at him, her eyes fill with curiosity. He sighed as he stood up straight, dusting off his coat.

"Something my friend asked me before. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope you can help." Midorima asked and she nodded happily.

"Sure! Alright, I'll be going now. Now Rei-kun, be a good boy and listen to Midorima-sensei." Midorima smirked down at Rei as the blue head eyes widen in horror about how she addressed him.

"Gou-san! I'm not a little boy anymore!" Rei half-shouted and she giggled as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two men again. Midorima eyes wander to Rei, a glint of evil in his green eyes.

"Now sit still Ryuugazaki, let me continue…"

"No! You clearly want to hurt me more!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Thanks Midorima-sensei. I'll be leaving now." Rei bowed to Midorima and he scoffed and turn away.

"It's not like I want to help you or anything-nanodayo." Midorima stated and Rei laughing nervously. Rei put on his lab coat and as he did so, his phone and Midorima's rang. They look at each other then pick it up.

"What is it Nagisa?" "What do you want Kise?"

…

"But I have a lot of works now Nagisa-kun." "Hell no, go die Kise."

…

"Oh fine… I'll be there when I finish my works." "Fine, as long as it's on you Kise."

…

"See you later Nagisa-kun." "I don't care. It's not like I want to see you-nanodayo. Just die already moron."

And they hang up their phone and sighed. They look at each other and nodded.

"Don't ever come again Ryuugazaki. Seeing your face is already annoyed me-nanodayo." Midorima stated as Rei push up his specs.

"Well then, I'll make sure to come again soon." Rei commented as Midorima began to twitch. He pushed his specs with his tapped fingers.

"Even if you come again, I'm not going to help you-nanodayo." At this, Rei laughed.

"That's what you also told me last time Midorima-sensei." Rei pointed out and Midorima glared at him in annoyance.

"Just die for all I care." With that, Midorima closed the door, leaving Rei who's by himself outside the clinic. He sighed and walked back to his laboratory, thinking about the invitation by Nagisa earlier.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **I hope this will bring satisfaction! (And less grammar errors. ;w;) I made Rei went to Midorima when he had all the cuts and stuff cause by his experiments. XD

Next will be kindergarten teacher Kuroko Tetsuya and the nurse Matsuoka Gou! Thanks for reading~! RnR!


	6. Nurse&Kindergarten Teacher(Gou & Kuroko)

**Summary:** What if the Kuroko no Basket characters met the Free! Characters? By their canon career?

**Pairings:** None

**Rated:** T

**CROSS CAREER**

**Free! x Kuroko no Basket**

_Matsuoka Gou and Kuroko Tetsuya_

**-x-x-x-**

"Onii-chan, I felt like a criminal right now."

"Why is that?

"Cause you were driving and I'm the one who sit behind here. Which make me feel like one."

"Pfffftttt!" Rin laugh at her own idea as he drove into a corner. Yep, Matsuoka Rin is taking Matsuoka Gou to her destination in his police car. Rin's driving as Sousuke seat in the shotgun, which made Gou sat at the back. Sousuke chuckled as he turned around to meet her pouty face, and he gave her a small smile.

"Well if you did anything wrong, we should send you to jail instead of a kindergarten right Rin?" Sousuke smirked as Rin stifle back his laughter. Gou eyes widen at his idea and hit his shoulder playfully.

"You so mean Sousuke-kun!" She whined as Sousuke and Rin laughed loudly. Gou smiled at this and join laughing with them.

"Why do you want to go to the kindergarten anyway?" Rin asked his sister as he looked at her with the view mirror. She blinked then she looked at the box that seated next to her.

"Midorima-sensei asked me to give this box to his friend which is the teacher at the place." Gou explained and Rin calm eyes turn into a serious one. Sousuke who noticed this sighed at his over-protective friend.

"Why did you work under that weirdo anyway? You're better at the hospital before." Rin groans as Gou rolled her ruby eyes at her brother.

"He's not weird. He's pretty cute when you get to know him…"

"Gou!"

"It's Kou! And we talked about this. The salary is higher and his clinic is more close to my apartment. And working there is fun. So stop being a worry wart." Gou argue and Rin sighed at his sister points. It's true, the salary there is higher than the hospital, closer to her apartment, and she's having fun working there since she knew the people around the area and a lot of her favorite hang-outs is around the clinic. Sousuke just sighed and patted Rin's shoulder and Rin groan at his action.

Rin stop the car few meters away from a kindergarten and Gou took the box that Midorima gave her before.

"Thanks for the ride onii-chan, Sousuke-kun." Gou thanked the two older men. Rin sighed as he patted her head which she protested. Then Sousuke patted her head too, which earn a groan from her.

"Whoa calm down girl. You sound like your brother there."

"Sousuke!"

"Yes yes, I'm not flirting with her, don't worry about it. Be careful on your way home later Gou." Sousuke gave her a soft smile as she nodded and step out from the car. Sousuke rolled down his window as Rin peeked at her.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes onii-chan! Gosh! Just go back to your department already!" With that, the two left the young woman alone. She sighed loudly as she hugged the box tighter to her chest and began to walk towards the kindergarten.

"Seirin Kindergarten…" Gou whispered the name as she read the big font on the wall of the kindergarten. She peeked inside and noticed the park site was empty.

'_Well, it's still early. Of course they're in the classes.' _She thought as she walked inside and towards the main building. She stood in front of the main door and opening it slowly and peeked inside.

"Hello?"

"Hello miss. Do you need anything?"

"Eeepp!" Gou gasped and as she turned around and saw a young man staring down with his oval blue eyes. She blinked and her cheeks redden.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I thought there's no one around here!" Gou apologized as she bowed down to the man and Kuroko blinked.

"There's nothing to apologize miss. May I ask what are you doing here?" The man asked and Gou just remembered her mission here. She looked around then back to the man in front of her.

"Oh well, I was looking for Kuroko-san. Is he here?" Gou asked and the man tilted his head to side.

"Ah, what do you need miss?" The man asked and she blinked.

"O-Oh, you're Kuroko-san?" She asked and he nodded. She gave him a small smile and handed him the box to him.

"Midorima-sensei told me to give this box to you. He apologized he didn't make it since there's a lot of patience in the line." Gou explained as Kuroko took the box and nodded.

"Thank you miss…"

"Matsuoka Gou. It's nice to see you."

"Oh I see, you're the new nurse Midorima-kun told me before. Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced himself as he bows which startled the red head woman.

"A-Ah Kuroko-san! Don't be so formal." Gou spoke up as Kuroko stood up straight again, his blue eyes met with her red one.

As Gou about to spoke, a loud shrilling noise heard throughout the building and loud gleeful cheers were heard. Kuroko quickly pull Gou to side as suddenly the front door were opened, and kids running out from the building towards the park of the kindergarten.

Gou eyes widen in surprised and she sighed in relief. If Kuroko didn't pull her, the kids might have pushed her away. Then it hit her.

"Thank you so much Kuroko-san!" Gou thanked him as she pull herself away from him then he blinked in surprised then he let out a light chuckle.

"It's fine. I should have told you before anyway." Kuroko told her with a smile and she nodded. Then she felt a tug on the hem of her skirt as her eyes averted down, 2 little twin girls looking up at her. She grinned as she crouched down to their eye level, the grin still haven't left her face.

"What can I help you two?" Gou asked softly as one of the twin hide behind the other one as her cheeks redden, which Gou giggled at the cuteness.

"P-Pretty onee-chan…" The shy one call one as Gou tilted her head. Kuroko patted the girls head softly.

"Girls, if you met someone new, what are you supposed to do?" Kuroko asked the twin then they look at each other. One of them look up at Kuroko with the air of confidence.

"Introduce ourselves Kuroko-sensei!" She answered and Kuroko nodded in approval. The twins look at Gou again.

"I'm Shinomiya Tsuki!"

"I-I-I'm Shinomiya Ame…"

"It's nice to meet you!" The girl shouted in unison which bring a huge grin on Gou's face as she took the little girls hand into her larger one and shake them.

"Well hello there Tsuki-chan, Ame-chan. I'm Matsuoka Gou. It's nice to meet you too."

**-x-x-x-**

A smile was on the blue head man he watching Gou playing with the little kids from the office. An older teacher noticed the young woman and looked towards him.

"Kuroko-kun, who's that woman?" The teacher asked as Kuroko turned towards her.

"Ah Inoue-san, she's a nurse that worked under a friend of mine. She came to deliver a box earlier from the friend of mine." Kuroko explained as the older woman nodded.

"Ah I see. Oh no!" The woman gasped as her eyes widen then Kuroko looked outside again and his eyes widen then he quickly took the first aid kit and ran outside.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ame-chan!" Tsuki gasped as she ran towards her twin quickly. Ame sniffles as she sat up and started to cry. A group of boy in five towered over them and the leader smirked.

"Onee-chan will only play with me! Only me!" The boy shouted at Ame as Tsuki giving him her best glare but it didn't affected him at all as he snorted at the older twin. Tsuki hugged her younger twin, trying to soothe her as Ame sobs. The boys starting to crowd around them and kick the sand to them.

"Losers!"

"Weirdos!"

"Ugly!"

Gou walked out from the building as she looked around for the twin and her eyes landed on the group of boys and the twin at the middle of them. Her eyes widen and she ran to her.

"Tsuki! Ame!" Gou called them out and the boys stopped and look up at her. The leader glare at the twins and left the twins alone. But as they about to run, the leader bumped into a leg and they looked up and met with a pair of oval blue eyes. Then suddenly Kuroko hit over their heads as they start to sniffled.

"I told you to stop bully them." Kuroko scolded them and point towards the building. One of them pouted as he glared down the ground.

"Those weirdos…"

"Stop calling the twins that. Go to the headmistress, now."

"But Kuroko-sensei!"

"Or you will sit in seiza(1) for the whole class." And with that threat is enough for the boys running to the headmistress office. Kuroko quickly ran towards the girls as Gou hugging Ame in her arms. Tsuki were silent as her purple eyes start to turn teary but then she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Kuroko smiling down on her.

"Tsuki-chan, let's help Ame-chan clean her cuts alright?" Kuroko asked and the older twin nodded and all of them went inside the building.

**-x-x-x-**

"There you go Ame-chan!" Gou grinned as she finish clean the cuts on Ame's knees. Tsuki look down and her eyes gleam with excitement.

"Ame-chan! It's a cute cherry plaster!"

"E-E-Eh really?"

"Yep!"

"Alright you girls, you should go back to your class now. It's starting." Kuroko spoke up and they nodded.

"Hai Kuroko-sensei! Will you come again Onee-chan?" Tsuki asked and Gou eyes soften as seeing the twin and she nodded.

"Yep, I'll come here so I can play with two again alright? Now go back to your class. You don't wanna be late." Gou softly spoke and the twins nodded they waving at Gou.

"S-S-See you O-Onee-chan." Ame spoke up and Gou nodded and watched the twin left the infirmary room. Gou sighed as she went to wash her hand at the sink.

"Matsuoka-san, thank you for helped the twins before." Kuroko spoke up and Gou eyes sadden as she looked towards the blue head.

"Why did they treat the girls like that?" Gou asked and Kuroko looked down the floor.

"Well… it's a long story. The girls have problematic family, and somehow people in the neighborhood always made stuffs up about their family." Kuroko explained and Gou eyes widen then she looked down her wet hands again.

"That just… sad."

"Yeah…" Silence lingered the air again, only the wiping hands against the towel were heard. Kuroko sighed and as he about to speak, his cellphone beep up. He blinked and picked it up and put it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Kurokocchi!"_ A loud shout were heard at the other side which startled both of them. Kuroko sighed loudly at his blond friend.

"You're too loud. What is it Kise-kun?"

…

"Uhh… I guess today is fine."

…

"Ahh, I will finish in few hours."

…

"Alright then, I'll see you there." And with that, Kuroko hang up and looked towards Gou. She blinked as she tilted her head to side.

"Matsuoka-san, are you busy after this?" Kuroko asked and she blinked then tapped her finger on her chin as she tried to remember her schedule for the day.

"I guess not. Why do you ask Kuroko-san?"

"If you don't mind, will you come to a café with me this evening?" Kuroko blinked and she blushes lightly. Did he just ask her out? And as Kuroko read her mind, he smiled softly.

"A friend of mine invited me just now. And I was wondering if you would come as a thank you treat for helping the twins just not." Kuroko explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Well… if you don't mind of course." At this, Kuroko shook his head.

"No I wouldn't mind. It's a treat."

"Oh alright. I guess 3 P.M is fine?" Gou asked and he nodded. They chatted as Kuroko accompany her towards the entrance. Gou turned towards him with a smile.

"I'll come again later. See you this evening Kuroko-san." And with that, Gou left the kindergarten happily. Kuroko softly smiled and entered back into the building, continue working for the rest of the day.

**-x-x-x-**

(1) Seiza: an upright kneeling position which is traditionally used in Japan.

**A/N: **And with that! I'm done with this fanfic! Not yet anyway, all left is the last chapter, and I think it will be a looooong one. I hope Kuroko doesn't come out too OOC, as writing a calm character is hard for me. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one! RnR!


End file.
